The Effects
by gyurachi
Summary: Bagi para anak muda, efek status di dunia maya itu memang dahsyat. Aomine, Trio Senpai Seirin, dan Kagami sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya. / 'Tetsuya Kuroko is now in a relationship with Satsuki Momoi'. Semi-canon. Random plot.


Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Hari itu, Satsuki Momoi bertingkah aneh.

Gadis berambut _peach _itu tersenyum cerah, berlawanan dengan cuaca yang terus mendingin kian hari. Langkahnya terlihat lebih ringan dari biasanya, bahkan saat ia diperintah oleh pelath untuk menyeret Aomine yang lagi-lagi bolos latihan basket. Tidak ada keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya senyum tanpa dosa yang dipenuhi oleh efek _bling-bling _dan warna pastel sebagai _background_-nya.

Aomine sampai merinding.

"Oi, Satsuki..." _Ace _SMA Touou melirik sang manager yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, sedang menonton latih tanding antara anak kelas satu dan dua dengan ekspresi 'horor'nya. "Kau ini ... tidak demam, kan?" Aomine langsung mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Satu tepukan halus di bahu kanan Aomine, Momoi tertawa layaknya orangtua.

"Apa Aomine-_kun _tidak lihat wajahku, hm?"

Rambut-rambut halus di belakang lehernya berdiri. Aura Momoi terasa semakin horor.

_Justru itu yang membuatku heran. _"... J-jadi—" Aomine memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawaban frontal yang sering dipakainya terlalu beresiko untuk kondisi Momoi saat ini. "Apa yang ... membuatmu ... sampai bertingkah seperti—seperti—" Kalimatnya terputus-putus, orang macam Aomine tidak terbiasa menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan satun. "—Tetsu akan mengajakmu kencan?"

Lima kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh bibir seksi seorang Aomine Daiki tadi sebenarnya murni candaan supaya Momoi tidak mengalami _unmood_ yang berakhir dengan mengomeli Aomine sepanjang hari. Serius, bukan modus atau sebangsanya. Murni bercanda. Hati kecil Aomine yang rapuh itu benar-benar niat membuat Momoi bertingkah lebih seperti biasanya.

Tapi—

Momoi menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

"Kuroko-_kun_ ... nembak aku kemarin."

_Krik._

Aomine _cengo. _Angguk-angguk pelan. Otaknya masih belum terkoneksi.

"Hee, jadi kalian pacaran, dong? Hahahaha."

"I-iya. Ehehehe—"

"Satsuki sama Tetsu pacaran? Hahahaha ... ahahahahahahahaha—a—"

"Hari Sabtu nanti Kuroko-_kun_ mau ajak jalan-jalan, lho."

"—HAAAA?"

.

_**The Effects **_© gyurachi

Warn: random plot. Typos. Crispy-semi-creepy?

.

1st half

**Kuroko Tetsuya: From Single to Taken (to become Single again)?**

.

.

.

"_UPDATE: KUROKO OFFICIALLY DATING, GUYSSSS_!"

Kagami teriak, pas di depan pintu ruang latihan. Otomatis anak-anak yang iseng lewat sana langsung _speechless _akan kefasihan _The Hottest American-boy_ dalam berbahasa Inggrsi.

Abaikan sisi luar, seisi ruang latihan basket SMA Seirin gonjang ganjing akan berita panas yang baru saja disebarluaskan _the hottest American-boy_—atau boleh kalian panggil Kagami atau Taiga untuk formalnya—beberapa detik yang lalu.

"BANGS—_WHAT_?" Hyuuga Junpei, _as a good leader_ yang harus memberikan tanggapan cepat langsung melempar bolanya asal-asalan—positif mengenai kepala _coach _tercinta. _Suicide headshot_—setelahnya berlari bagai cahaya dan meremas kuat bahu Kagami.

Junpei _mewek _di bawah ketiak Kagami, merasa _motto 'senpai_ _should be noticed first'_-nya itu hancur oleh Tetsuya _tombakbayangan _Kuroko.

Alkisah (sambil menunggu detik-detik kematian Junpei), berbagai reaksi yang kurang lebih sama dari anak kelas dua bermunculan. Oh, minus Tsuchida yang sudah di-_taken_ dan Teppei yang sudah terbang ke negeri asal Alec ditambah Mitobe yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jadinya hanya si kapten kepribadian ganda, mulut kucing, dan mata elang yang protes dengan status junior mereka yang berubah jadi _taken_.

(_Kouhai _jomblo selain Kagami? Sedang menjalankan tugas mulia dari Junpei untuk membelikan makan siang.)

Dan di antara mereka, Shun Izuki yang _nota bene_-nya laki-laki tulen ternomal di antara mereka (mungkin?) merasa paling disakiti atas pemberitaan yang bahkan belum ada _official announcement_-nya dari si pelaku. Rasanya dilampaui sama Kuroko yang sudah dianggap saingan berat para makhluk ghaib itu ... mirip jatuh di jalan aspal, habis itu Teppei menaburkan serbuk hasil penguapan air laut dalam kadar yang sangat tidak normal di atas lukanya sambil senyum titan. Kalau misalnya masak telur mungkin udah _like drink 5 liter of sea water _di musim dingin.

Intinya, Izuki tidak terima kalau manusia normal sepertinya bisa kalah telak sama Kuroko yang masih dipertanyakan tentang spesiesnya.

_Please, _tampang Izuki? Tampan di atas rata-rata, dengan rambut hitam yang sangat _Japanese_ dan senyum tipis yang super _cool_ ala _shoujo manga_. Sifat? Akan membuat semua wanita tertawa (garing) akan humor (garing)nya. _Body_? Beuh, terlatih oleh _coach _profesional bernama Riko Aida! Kurang apalagi Shun Izuki?

Oke, biar Kuroko punya tampang dan _body_ super _kawaii_ yang membuat para _fans_ menggelinjang bahkan tanpa harus repot senyum tapi kan Izuki—

—Ehem. Kembali ke topik.

(Kali ini Junpei sudah terikat manis di bawah ring. Ada pita merah besar yang dililitkan di lehernya, _plus_ handuk yang menyumpal mulutnya. Terima kasih untuk Aida-_san_. Maha karyanya membuat Junpei seakan siap untuk di-_anggur_-kan—)

Izuki merangkul Kagami, membawanya ke tempat ternyaman untuk melanjutkan topik yang diangkat oleh sang _ace_. "K-Kagami, dapat info dari mana?"

"Aomine." Enteng, tanpa dosa, polos, atau _blo'on_? Setidaknya Kagami sudah menjawab dengan jujur tanpa bermaksud untuk menambahkan kebenciannya terhadap ke-_taken-_an Kuroko. "Tadi di Twitter _update_ begitu. Mana pakai acara _spamming_ di _inbox_. Emotikonnya juga ... _alay_, mirip mukanya. _Ewh._"

Kagami berbalik menyerang Aomine. Sifat_ alay_ Aomine kalau sedang berkeluh kesah di _socmed_ terbongkar sudah.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda dengan waktu yang sama, pemuda Daiki yang lagi sibuk _fanboy_-ing _oshi-_nya di atap sekolah—supaya bisa _move on _dari pernyataan resmi paling menyakitkan yang baru saja didengarnya—bersin secara ajaib.

.

"Jadi, jadi, Kagami," Shinji yang _excited_ dengan topik ini ikut-ikutan merangkul Kagami. Jadilah tiga sejoli itu berkumpul di satu titik ternyaman untuk berdiskusi—pojok ruang latihan. "Siapa pacar Kuroko? Jangan-jangan ... Nona Beruang yang pernah datang untuk menguntit Kuroko waktu itu, ya?"

Kagami mengangguk. Tangannya memasang pose berpikir. "Aku rasa iya. Soalnya Aomine sampai pakai kombinasi huruf dan angka waktu curhat. Aomine kan suka sama si Nona Beruang—etto, namanya ... Satsuki Momoi?"

.

Aomine lagi-lagi bersin secara ajaib.

.

"Kuroko _lucky_ _abis_. Pacarnya si Nona Beruang." Izuki berkomentar, _his kokoro _semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya ada niat Izuki untuk ceplas-ceplos soal _'how lucky Kuroko gotta big one_'. Tapi _zone _Riko yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada Aomine ataupun Kagami langsung memberinya sinyal keras untuk mengurungkan keinginannya. Izuki tidak ingin kelaki-lakiannya dihabisi oleh seorang pelatih sebangsa Riko dan tiba-tiba jadi melambai seperti _oshi_-nya Junpei.

(Nama _oshi _Junpei disensor, takut _do'i _koar-koar.)

"Pacaran sejak kapan?"

"Baru kemarin. Masih hijau dan rentan hancur karena badai yang cemburu akan eksistensinya." –Kagami, siswa kelas 1 SMA Seirin, _bule_ yang mencoba puitis.

"Masih baru, ya..." Izuki menggosokkan jarinya di bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang kalimat Kagami yang sarat provokasi itu. Lima detik setelahnya, Izuki yang biasanya terlihat kalem baik hati dan rajin menabung itu berubah ekspresi. Senyum _creepy _ala _setter_ voli di fandom sebelah langsung terbentuk, persis.

Bedanya, kalau _setter _fandom sebelah itu senyumnya murni bahagia, Izuki murni senyum penuh tindak kriminal terhadap pasangan baru yang berada di dalam tahap manis-manisnya.

"Oi, Kagami," Suasana berubah, mirip mafia yang lagi mencoba bertransaksi dengan mafia lainnya. "Apa kau tahu jadwal pasangan hijau itu minggu ini?"

Kagami mengangguk. _Special thanks to _teman 'cahaya'nya yang _curhat_ sampai ke mana-mana. Mendadak ia jadi narasumber si informan para mafia _single_ yang mencoba memutuskan jalinan kasih di antara sepasang anak SMA kelas 1. "Hari Sabtu mereka mau jalan-jalan di taman bermain.—Tapi, _Senpai_, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Fufu." Dua kali Izuki menepuk bahu Kagami. Senyum horornya masih setia mendampingi. "Shinji, sudah paham, kan?" Pertanyaan Kagami secara resmi di-_kacang_-in.

Shinji yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengangguk, ia tersenyum ala kucing licik di sebuah animasi _legend—_di mana sang kucing tidak pernah menang melawan tikus_. _"_Yosh_. Rencanamu benar-benar jenius, Izuki."

"..."

Kagami _mingkem_. Gagal paham dengan maksud dua seniornya itu. "... Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya..."

"Bakagami, kau tahu kenapa kami menyebutmu Bakagami?"

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Kagami.

"_Senpai,_ kau mengejekku?" Tangannya siap memukul bagian apapun dari tubuh Izuki. Bahkan _anu-_nya pun Kagami _ready_. Tergantung _do'i_-nya mau dilakukan dengan pose apa.

_Well_, _nggak_ ada sangkut pautnya, _sih_.

"Fufu, ini klasik, Kagami!" Sang Mata Elang melebarkan senyumnya, otaknya mulai membuat rencana-rencana yang akan digunakannya di hari Sabtu kelak. "Cukup kacaukan saja kencan pertama mereka, dan BOOM! Putus, _deh_."

Pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu melirik Izuki, sebenarnya benar juga, _sih_. Anak kecil semacam Kuroko yang bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan para kaum hawa tiba-tiba pacaran sama gadis plusplus macam Momoi? Kuroko yang posisinya masih tanda tanya _nge-beat_ Aomine yang katanya '_the only one who can beat me is me_'?

_Hell no._

_Once again_, harusnya cowok normal tulen macam Izuki (dan mungkin, Kagami ditambah Shinji) yang pacaran duluan.

Kuroko? Cukup di meja perjodohan ala Siti Nurbaya.

Dengan semangat penuh persatuan untuk merobek lembar kisah cinta Kuroko – Momoi yang belum ada satu minggu, Kagami menangguk mantap. "_Yosh_, aku ikut. Aomine juga aku ajak."

Izuki yang tiba-tiba merangkap jadi kapten dari rencana ini ikut mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak Kagami, senang dengan turut sertanya Kagami di dalam rencana ini.

"Ayo namakan proyek ini, Izuki!" Shinji tiba-tiba _nimbrung._

Pemain basket Seirin nomor 5 itu memiringkan sebelah alisnya. "... Hah? Kenapa harus pakai nama—"

"Ah, ayolaaah~"

Izuki melirik Shinji lagi. Mempertimbangkan ide dadakan darinya. "Hm ... bagaimana kalau '_Dari jomblo ke _taken_ lalu kembali ke jomblo_' _project_? Aku kira lumayan—"

"Kalau proyek '_Mari patahkan tulang anggota tim Basket SMA Seirin yang tidak mau berlatih_', bagaimana?"

_Kreekk. _

Ruang diskusi Kagami, Izumi, dan Shinji tiba-tiba menggelap, terkan bayangan seorang perempuan berambut pendek. Mereka bertiga bisa mendengar suara-suara mengerikan di belakangnya—entah itu seperti suara tulang yang patah, atau semacamnya. (Walau pada kenyataannya, Riko hanya meremas manja botol plastik tidak bersalah yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.)

"Atau '_Hancurkan dua telur masa depan anggota tim basket SMA Seirin yang kerjanya menggosi—_"

"—Maafkan kami, Riko-_kochiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!"

.

1st half: **END**

**.**

2nd half

**Kuroko Tetsuya: The Definiton of a Gentleman**

.

.

a/n: lagi-lagi menelurkan fanfiksi Kurobasu. Kali ini 2shot (atau lebih)? Dan plotnya randomzzzzzz. Salahkan kondisi yang sedang tidk fit. Otak jadi ikutan oTL Doakan bisa di-update dalam satu minggu 'o')9

.

Syugah smileu, gyurachi—[14092014]

.

[tambahan]

_**Tetsuya Kuroko**__is now in a relationship with __**Satsuki Momoi**_

.

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**Shintarou Midorima **... ugh, PJ ajadeh. Btw, selamat **Satsuki**. Perjuangannya gimana sist?

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**Shintarou Midorima **spam anjr. Lagian **RyouKi** ente siafe?

**Seijuurou Akashi **(1000+ peoples unlike this.)

[RyouKi and Shintarou Midorima like this.]

**Atsushi Murasakibara **Sikasik. Traktir makan. Beliin es krim magnoom 10 dongse.

**RyouKi **KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALII?! T.T

**RyouKi **sorry spam. Koneksi minta digodain oTL Oh dan gue Kise. PLS PADAHAL CUMA NYINGKAT NAMA YA **Midorima**CCHI. Oh, btw, **Kuroko**cchi, aku nggak rela kamu pacaran sama **Momoi**cchi! Nanti kalau **Aomine**cchi stress gara-gara ini gimana?! :'(

[Shintarou Midorima and Seijuurou Akashi like this]

**Aomine Daiki **... kenapa gue harus nyangkut di post kayak beginian...

**Atsushi Murasakibara **Minechin galau gara-gara temen mahoan sama gebetan malah pacaran. Highlight.

[Imayoshi S. like this.]

.

.

.

Setelah melihat notifikasi pada ponselnya, untuk sesaat Aomine merasa terjun dari atap sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan.


End file.
